OS: J'ai fait des crêpes!
by Big-crazy-mofo
Summary: Et si on découvrais ensemble une nouvelle facette de Midorima, notre tsundere préféré ?


**Hellooo!**

**Alors, moi je suis la soeur de Big-crazy-mofo,et en fait elle m'a laissé poster mon OS donc bah, je la remercie ^^ **

**Rating:**** K, je dirais parce qu'en fait, j'y connais rien...**

**Disclaimer: Les persos de Kuroko No Basket ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement, sinon vous pouvez être sûrs que y aurait du AkaFuri et du MidoTaka toutes les 3 sec... Il n'y a que Yana qui est a moi.**

**Pairing: En fait y en a pas vraiment sauf un très très léger MidoTaka mais trois fois rien.**

**AU fait il y aura peut-être quelques fautes, désolée...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>PDV Takao<p>

* * *

><p>Ca y est, on venait de gagner notre match, nous offrant notre place pour les demi-finales de la Winter Cup. J'allais voir mon Shin-chan a moi -bien qu'il ne semble pas partager cet avis- lorsqu'une adorable petite fillette en uniforme et avec un bonnet blanc sur la tête arriva. Comment elle avait fait pour se retrouver sur le terrain, aucune idée. Mais comme elle avait l'air assez intimidée, je décida de l'approcher dans l'espoir de savoir ce qu'elle foutait là. Je m'aperçus alors qu'elle avait encore son cartable et un lapin blanc en peluche dont elle mordillait l'oreille.<p>

-Salut toi, ça va? Je suis Takao Kazunari, et toi?

-Bonjour je m'appelle ...

-Yana ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

-Shin-nii !

Okay, je viens juste d'assister à la scène la plus adorable de l'histoire ! *o*

Alors, bon, oui: explication. Shin-chan est accroupis en train de serrer Yana dans ces bras et attention! IL SOURIT ! Et pas les demis semblant de sourires auxquels j'ai le droit pendant trois secondes -montre en main- deux fois par an le 36 du mois! Non môssieurs-dames! Un vrai sourire Colgate max white one! Nom d'une merde céleste, dire que j'ai pas d'appareil photo sous la main...

Wait. Arrêt sur image, que personne ne bouge! Elle a bien dit "Shin-nii" ? Ouvrons un instant le dico des surnoms... quand on met "-nii" derrière un prénom, c'est pour souligner un lien fraternel ?! CQFD: Yana est la soeur de Shin-chan ?

-Shin-chan, c'est ta soeur ?

-Bravo Takao, ton sens de l'observation me laisse sans voix...

Ouch, retour de la voix sèche comme un désert et froide comme un congélo sur la banquise à la fois. Ca m'avait manquer tiens...

-Shin-nii, regarde c'est Takao Kazunari, et t'as vu il joue au basket tout pareil que toi !

Et après on se fout de mon sens de l'observation ?

-Et oui, il est dans mon équipe.

Et vas-y qu'on se chuchote des trucs à l'oreille... j'existe même plus ! Moi jaloux d'une mioche de 4 ans ? Pas du tout... juste envieux. Ah tiens, elle vient vers moi.

-Dis, c'est vrai que t'as l'oeil du pigeon ?

Gné ? L'oeil du quoi ? Okay, prends sur toi, regarde comme elle est chou...

-Pas tout à fait, en fait c'est l'oeil du faucon et grâce à ça ...

-D'accord... Et toi, t'es qui ? dit-elle a Otsubo

-Moi je suis Otsubo Taisuke, le capitaine de Shutoku

Mais c'est qu'elle me fout un vent ! Oh... son bonnet vient de tomber, révélant des cheveux verts un peu plus foncés que ceux de son frère et ce regard émerveillé... TROP MIGNON ! En attendant elle s'est retournée vers Shin-chan, qui sourit toujours.

-Oh, Shin-nii ! a l'école, on a fait des crêpes! Je peux leur en donner ?

-Bien sûr !

Et c'est parti pour un tour de "t'es à Shutoku ? Tiens une crêpe". Un moment, elle va voir le capitaine de l'équipe adverse et elle lui pose la même question.

-T'es à Shutoku ?

-Non, tu vois bien.

-Ah, mais dis, ça doit pas être facile tous les jours ...

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Bah avec la sale tronche que tu te traînes...

BWAHAHAHAHAHA ! Elle est trop excellente !

-Sale petite pe...

-N'essaye même pas de la toucher...

Nom de dieu ! J'ai souvent vu Midorima énervé, mais là il fait hyper peur !

Ah tiens, faut croire que Midorima n°2 en a rien à faire de l'autre équipe parce qu'elle revient déjà vers moi...

-Tiens Kazu-chan, une crêpe ! Elles sont pas aussi bonnes que celles de Shin-nii mais bon... me dit-elle avec un big smile BN

Raah je craque, trop de kawaii-ittude en elle ! Je la serre fort dans mes bras en disant:

-Shin-chaaan, pourquoi t'es pas comme elle ?

-Lâches-moi, nanodayo fit-elle avec une moue tout en me donnant un petit coup de doudou.

-Haha ! Je commençais à croire que t'avais aucun point commun avec elle Midorima ! rigola Miyaji

-Toi aussi t'es une fana d'Oha Asa ?

-Et t'achètes chaque jour ton lucky item ?

-Non, Shin-nii dit que je suis trop jeune, alors chaque année, il m'achète un porte-bonheur annuel.

-Haha ! Sacré Midorima, il a même contaminé sa soeur !

-Mais par contre, chaque matin, on regarde ensemble le horokopse.

-On dit l'horoscope la reprit Kimura.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit.

-Non.

-Tu oses me contredire ?

Haha ! Aussi susceptible l'un que l'autre !

-Je ne fait que souligner ton erreur, nuance ... sourit Kimura

-Quelle erreur ?

-Haha ! Les mêmes !

-Hé mais Kazu-chan, c'est toi qui vient chercher Shin-nii tous les matins, t'es son meilleur ami ?

-Oooh, Shin-chan ! Tu me considères comme ton meilleur ami ? Je suis flatté !

-Urusaï, Bakao ! cracha-t-il en me frappant

-Aiiieeuuuuh ! C'es pas digne d'un _meilleur ami_ ça ! Hein, _mon meilleur ami _!

-Bon Takao, ferme-la, on va au vestiaire.

-Ah non, attends Shin-nii, je veux jouer moi !

-C'est pas possible Yana, on jouera à la maison, d'accord ?

-Bon... Mais alors tu me portes !

-J'te jure... Allez grimpe ! fit-il amusé

Nous allâmes (NDA: Alleeezz ! Comment je vous sers trop des belles phrases ! :D ) dans le vestiaire AVEC Yana. Ouais, moi non plus au début j'avais pas compris mais à ce qu'il paraît, elle avait l'habitude de faire comme ça. Bon, du coup on s'est pas lavé hein, on a juste essuyé notre sueur avec des serviettes humides ( Salut, je suis un gros porc qui ne se lave pas, je viens de te couper l'appétit, tu veux sortir avec moi ? :D ) Mais non, on est pas des gros dégueus non plus, on se lavera chez nous...

-Shin-nii, je peux monter dans le pousse-pousse après ?

-Tu es d'accord Takao ?

Je rêves ou Midorima Shintaro vient de me demander mon avis ?

-Hein ? euuh bah... oui bien sûr !

-OUIII ! super ! Allez, dépêches-toi, on va louper ma série Kazu-chan ! s'écria-t-elle en tirant le bas de ma veste de sport.

-Hey ho, let's go !

Une fois dehors, on se rend compte qu'il neige. Et juste pour vous rappeler, Shin-chan et moi, on est en SURVETEMENT. Donc pas la peine de vous expliquer qu'on se pèle les miches mais violent !

-Ooooh ! Il neige ! Regarde Shin-chan c'est beau !

-Attends, Yana, remets ton bonnet et tes gants !

-Mais non j'ai pas froid !

-Voyez-vous ça !

-Mais si, mais si, j'ai toujours raison !

-Bon, je te fais confiance alors...

-Oui, c'est mieux comme ça.

Haha, elle me fait trop rire !

-Oooooh ! Shin-nii, regarde, Shin-nii ! Y a un chien ! Eh Kazu-chan, t'as vu le chien ?

Mais je l'ai déjà vu quelque part lui... Mais oui ! C'est le chien de Kuroko !

-Regardes, regardes, regaaaaardes !

-Mais oui, je regarde...

-MAis non, tu le regardes pas ! Il est tout doux et trop mignon ! Je l'aime trop !

-Oui, oui... Adorable...

Le plus drôle, c'est que je sais pertinemment que shin-chan a horreur des chiens, surtout celui-là ...

-On le garde !

-Mais enfin, c'est pas possile Yana !

-Excusez-moi... C'est mon chien...

Ah bah v'là que Seirin se ramène...

-Non, il est à moi !

-Yana, rends le lui, d'accord ? Lui aussi aime beaucoup son chien et puis nous on a déjà un chat...

-Mmmh... C'est vrai que Plouf Plouf aura du mal a s'entendre avec Plan-Plan ...

Wait. Plouf-Plouf et Plan-Plan ?

-Euh, mon chien s'appelle Nigou ...

-Nigou ? Mais c'est nul comme nom !

Dixit la fille qui l'a baptisé Plan-Plan... à moins que ce soit lui Plouf-Plouf...

-Normalement c'est Kuroko Tstuya n°2 !

Nan mais c'est qui lui ?

-Qui t'as parlé, face de chat ?

-Yana, ce n'est pas poli, excuse-toi et rends-lui son chien.

-Désolée... Et tien, ton chien.

-Bien, maintenat, on y va. En route Takao.

-Yes, my Lord. si vous voulez bien prendre la peine de vous intallez dans votre Rolls Royce...

-Dis, Kazu-chan, pourquoi c'est toi qui pédale ?

C'est ue excellente question ! Pourquoi au fait ?

-Allez Shin-nii, à ton tour de pédaler !

-Hein ? Pour quoi faire ?

-Parce que sinon Kazu-chan ne voudra plus être ton ami et tu devras te débrouiller seul.

Je vous ai déjà dit que j'adore cette fillette ?

-Viens Kazu-chan, nous on discute.

Je dois avouer que d'être assis pépère pendant que Shin-chan galère à monter une côte est particulièrement jouissif... En attendant, je découvre que Yana est un vrai moulin à paroles...

-En fait, Shin-nii il est gentil, c'est juste qu'il le montre pas. Par contre c'estnul parce qu'il est toujours en train de travailler pour l'école... Mais il m'apprends quand même à jouer au basket, et lui il est trop fort ! Même que c'est vous qui allez gagner... Ah et puis, aussi il pique toute l'eau chaude et il laisse jamais de lait à Plouf-Plouf... Oh et ma meilleure amie eh ben elle a un amoureux ! Et puis même que moi j'aime trop les mangas mais par contre Hinata, Hinata c'est celle que j'aime pas, et ben elle dit que les mangas c'est nul. Oh mais t'es dans la classe de Shin-chan ! Ah et puis ausssi que papa il est méchant parce que il regarde que la bourse à la télé...

Et elle a continué à divaguer pendant tout le trajet... Malgré tout, je sais maintenant deux choses : je ne verrais plus jamais Shin-chan de la même façon, et je viens de découvrir un mine d'infos compromettantes sur lui...

FIN !

* * *

><p><strong> BOOOM BEBE !<strong>

**Ah la la Qu'est-ce que j'en ai mis du temps à le publier cet OS ! Principalement parce que j'avais la flemme mais bon... Plus je le lis, plus je le trouve nul ._. Et puis c'est fou comme il fait plus court écrit ici :o MAis j'ai écrit quand même 1 700 mots ! (environ) J'étais trop fière de moi ! Enfin, jusqu'à ce que ma soeur me sorte que c'est pas beaucoup du tout... :'( Eeennfiiinn bref. J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plus !**

**Si ça vous à plus, dites le moi parce que je compte faire le même truc ( à peu près ) (enfin la "face cachée quoi...) (Ouais j'aime bien les parenthèsess ^^) mais avec la GM ! Ouéééé ! Ovation ! Ca va être trop souague :D ! Enfin, sauf si vous me dites que c'est nul quoi... Là je pleurerais...**

**Brefons, je suis désolée pour ceux qui attendais du couple mais moi je suis nulle pour ça, le romantisme, c'est pas mon truc...**

**je vous dis au revoir, **

**VERS L4INFINI ET L'AUDELA ! ( je sais pas comment s'écrit audelà... au delà ? odela? Bref, je sais pas ...)**


End file.
